The Bed Breaking Recurrence
by TerribleWaitress
Summary: A year into the future, Penny and Leonard have yet again broken the bed, as well as the mattress, and are shopping for a new one. Chapter 1 & 4 are T, 2 & 3 are M :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I was changing my bed sheets because I got some pretty new ones yesterday (right before reading Molly's update and laughing to myself in the middle of the store, thanks for that) and this came to mind. Also because I mentioned the Bed Breaking Incident of S3 in today's Hello Kitty chapter. This is set a year-ish into the future. Let me know what you think! :) **

* * *

"How about this one?"

Penny looked at the bed, tilting her head, as she considered it. She flopped down onto it, before instantly shooting back up. "Nope. It's _too _soft. No support whatsoever."

Leonard pushed his hand into the mattress and nodded. "You're right."

"I'd really like one of these TempurPedic mattresses, you know?" Penny ran her hands along the said mattress, before lying down across it. "It's just so comfortable."

"What, so if the bed breaks again, and tears through the mattress like it did this time, we'll have to replace it with another..." He looked at the price tag of the mattress. "Holy - Penny, this is like, three grand."

Penny sighed, pouting at him as she sat up. "I suppose, with the likelihood of the bed breaking after another four years..." She bit her lip, suppressing a smirk. "Maybe that wouldn't be the smartest financial move."

Leonard held out a hand and helped her up, which she took eagerly. As she stood, she leaned her body into him, her eyes locked on his, and he kissed her nose quickly before grinning. "Look at you, making decisions based on financial aspects and analyzing the frequency we break the bed."

"Mm," She linked one of her hands with his, smiling. "Well, I figured since the first time we broke the bed, we hadn't been dating long, and this time, we have, just imagine what we'll do the bed in the _next_ four years."

"Honey, if I did start imagining that, not only would we then be required to buy this mattress, but we'd never be allowed back in the store."

"Sorry, baby," Penny tapped his nose, grinning, before heading down another aisle of beds and mattresses, still holding onto his hand. "Ooh, this bed has a TV that comes out of the footboard!"

"Is that really necessary?" Leonard raised a brow.

"You're right, like I'm going to be watching TV if you're in the bed with me." She giggled, moving on down the aisle.

"This one looks quite good, it's a bit bigger though." Leonard said, leading them over to an upholstered bed with a matching headboard.

"Oh you _know _I like things big." Penny smirked at him, before giggling. "Okay, okay, I'll stop. It does look pretty nice." She ran her hands along the fabric, and walked over to the headboard. "And it would be good to have a headboard."

"To make it even noisier?" Leonard raised a brow teasingly.

"No!" Penny grinned, hitting his arm playfully. "So we can sit up in bed and read books and comics and magazines, and have breakfast in bed, and watch movies on my laptop without having to constantly rearrange all the cushions."

"Ah, okay," Leonard walked to the foot of the bed, and nodded. "It's a little outside your price range, but not by too much. I can always chip in a bit. And I'm sure if we tidy up a little it will fit in your room fine."

"Yeah..." Penny nodded, staring intently into space, as if trying to work something out. Leonard could almost see the cogs in her brain whirring, as her lips moved slightly as though she was working through something. He watched as she rubbed her palms nervously on her jeans, as though they were sweaty, but he wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous about the bed.

"Penny?"

Penny blinked a few times. "Huh?"

"Are you trying to work out the likelihood of _this _bed breaking?"

She giggled, almost nervously he thought, but with a twinkle in her eye. "No, no, just seeing if it will fit properly, that's all. And if it will match the color scheme of my room."

"Well the material of the bed is a pretty neutral color, it will go with anything."

"Oh," Penny grinned at him again, and nodded. "Okay, good. So, shall we say this bed is our first choice, unless we find something better?"

"Okay, that sounds good." Leonard took her hand in his again. "You just need a new mattress now."

"Well, this one has thirty percent off if you buy it with the bed," Penny shrugged, gesturing to the information strip attached to the mattress on the bed they had chosen. She let go of Leonard's hand, and climbed onto the bed, wriggling around on the mattress. "It's not too bad, not as good as those expensive ones, but it's better than the one I had."

Leonard lay down next to her. "Hmm, only one way to find out if it's the right one."

"How?"

He turned onto his side, before taking Penny by the waist and turning her onto her side too, so her back was pressed into his chest. He slid one arm underneath her, taking her hand by her stomach, and draped the other arm over her stomach, and brought it up to just beneath her chin. She took this hand as well, and smiled to herself.

"Comfy?" Leonard asked into her shoulder.

"Definitely."

"Then we get this mattress."

They sat up, grinning, and got off the bed at either side.

"I like your way of deciding things," Penny kissed his cheek, before their hands rejoined. "Lets go buy it so we have somewhere to snuggle tonight."

"Well there's always _my _bed," Leonard said.

"Yeah, but when we stay in _your _bed, we have to keep _quiet_. Remember last time the bed broke, and we built it at some stupid hour in the evening?" She gave him a pointed look, and bit her lip. "I don't feel like being quiet tonight, do you?"

"Not at all. Lets go buy it."

Penny giggled as he led then over to the sales counter, walking slightly faster than normal. They showed the sales woman, Rachel, the bed, and said they'd be buying the mattress too, and then walked back with her to the till. She typed in the order, and applied the discount, and handed Penny a form to fill out her delivery details.

Penny took the forms and looked at Leonard, before turning back to them and picking up the pen. She began writing her name, and her phone number, and then paused when she got to the address. She looked at Leonard again, before her hand nervously began to write out their address.

_Apartment 5A_

_2311 N. Los Robles Avenue_

"Penny, that's the wrong apartment." Leonard raised a brow. "You live in 4B."

"Yeah, I do," Penny continued to write out the rest of the address. She waited until she had finished the form, and handed it to Rachel, before speaking again. "Except, _we _don't."

"What?"

"Oh, umm," Penny handed her credit card over the till, still not looking at Leonard. "That couple who moved in there after that stupid bitch Alicia moved out, they had _another _kid, so they moved, and... and I put a deposit down."

Leonard stuttered out a mixture of syllables for a few seconds, blinking rapidly. "You what?"

With a shaky hand, Penny took her credit card back, placed it in her purse, thanked Rachel, and turned around to walk to the exit of the store. Leonard followed her, not really sure he was in control of his body anymore, his feet simply doing the work for him. In a daze, he got into the passenger seat of her car, and she finally turned to look at him once the doors were shut.

All the nerves she had felt minutes before were gone, and a smile grew on her face when she saw him. Penny reached into her pocket, and took out a key, holding it out to him. "This is the key to 5A. _Our _new apartment."

Leonard took the key, his heart beating wildly, and a grin spread across his face. He looked up at her, and they sat there, grinning stupidly at each other, him still holding the key in his hand.

After a moment, he leaned in and kissed her passionately on the lips, the key-free hand in her hair, as hers instantly flew around his neck. He let the kiss deepened, and when she let out a soft moan into his mouth, he pulled away, smiling.

"It's going to be _far _from quiet tonight." He stated, turning away and putting his seatbelt on, assuming an innocent expression on his face.

Penny felt her heart flutter and her skin burn, and she bit her lip. All she could think to do was get them back as soon as possible, be it to 4B or 5A, she didn't care. As long as they could lock the door, that was fine by her. Tonight wasn't the only time things were going to be getting noisy, bed or no bed.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - Some of you asked for this and since I love you all I wrote this M rated bit where they break in the bed. Yeah it's smut and it's over 2000 words so enjoy! I should be updating Hello Kitty tomorrow, if you're nice and leave me reviews that will motivate me! I was going to update today but I started re-writing the chapter last night. So yeah enjoy, as smut goes, I hope its good! **

* * *

Answering the door of Apartment 5A dressed in Leonard's shirt and nothing else, Penny grinned at the delivery men standing outside, looking annoyed and flustered at having to carry parts of the bed up five flights of stairs.

"That all goes right through to... umm... the first bedroom through the hall." She pointed in the direction of the hallway, deciding that if they had managed to carry it all this far, a few more feet shouldn't hurt. And her lack of attire wasn't exactly going to do anything but convince them.

She stood back to let them pass, bringing in the parts one by one, and finally the mattress. Quickly signing to confirm the delivery, Penny shut the door and locked it again. Squealing, she ran down to the second bedroom, where Leonard had waited. Still clad in just his boxers and socks, he grinned at Penny.

"I guess the new bed arrived?" He pulled her to him by the waist.

"Mm, it did." Penny nodded, pressing her hips to his. "And I think we should get started making it because we can do much more in the bed than on the floor."

"At least we christened all the rooms in a special way," Leonard chuckled, touching his forehead to hers.

"We'll need to clean the floors..." Penny giggled.

"We can do that after we've built the bed and christened it."

With that, the two returned to the main bedroom, and began unpacking the parts of the bed. They spent the next hour and a half hurriedly putting it together, serious looks upon their faces, both with one goal. They didn't even bother with screwdriver innuendos; there was no time for that. When it was finished, they stood and admired their handiwork for a few seconds.

Leonard came to stand behind her, and slowly began kissing the back of her neck, as his hands roamed from Penny's shoulders, down to her waist and back up. "We did a pretty good job of that." He whispered into her ear, letting his lips graze her skin lightly.

"Mmh," Penny tilted her head back, putting her hands on his, and bringing them down to cover her breasts.

He gave each breast a gentle squeeze, and his tongue made its way from just below her ear to the back of her neck, where he planted soft kisses. Her hands fell from his as she let out a small moan, and he moved his own hands to begin undoing the buttons of the shirt covering her body. Before undoing the final button, he moved his hands back to her breasts, rolling his thumbs over both hard nipples through the material, to which he received another moan. Smirking into her hair, he undid the final button, and pushed the material off so he could touch her skin. Arms enclosing her, he ran his hands down her body gently, feeling her heart beating wildly through every part of her. His left hand moved to hold her waist, pushing her gently back into him. The other hand inched torturously slowly between her legs. Head rolling and back arching, Penny went to grind against his hand, but he moved it away, back up her body.

"Leonard..." Penny moaned, her voice low. Trying to regain some kind of strength, she moved her hand back to Leonard's, and tried to bring it back down, but he stopped at her waist as his lips moved to her ear. She tried to pull his hand down but he refused, letting his fingers graze the skin of her waist. "_Leonard_." She tugged at his hand once more, her fingernails digging into his skin, but still he resisted her. Every denied attempt only made her desire grow, and she knew he knew it. "Leonard, baby, _please_." Her voice came out just more than a whisper as she squeezed her thighs together, heat spreading through her stomach and groin.

Smiling, Leonard ran his free hand back up Penny's body slowly. He loved teasing her. He knew exactly what she wanted, and he was going to keep her in suspense until he couldn't control himself. If Penny could hold back telling him about this apartment, then he was going to hold back too, but with sex. Moving his hands to her waist, he spun her round quickly, his mouth instantly on her neck. His hands roamed her back, and she threw her head back, her hair tickling his hands. Letting one hand move slowly further down her back, his teeth and tongue worked with his lips to work on her delicious neck as she began to let out louder moans, her skin hot against his.

As his hand reached her ass, he planted a barely-there kiss over her throat, almost shuddering with pleasure at the way her moan felt against his lips. He gave her ass a firm squeeze, and felt her hands move from his back to the waistband of his boxers.

Placing his forehead against hers, he shook his head slowly. "Not just yet."

"But Leonard..." Her hands gripped the waistband tightly.

Hands now holding her hips, he led her slowly over to the new bed, as hers stayed firmly wrapped around the waistband.

"Sit down on the bed, leaning against the headboard." He whispered into her ear.

Penny inhaled sharply and bit her lip, keeping her eyes locked on his for a second longer, before sitting on the edge of the bed and sliding herself up towards the headboard. "We're making use of the headboard already?" Her voice came out more breathless and lower than she had thought it would, and she bit down a grin.

Lying on his front, Leonard began to kiss up the inside of her leg, his hands gently massaging the muscles on the outside of each leg. When he reached the top, he felt her muscles tense, and he knew she was expecting him to keep going. But instead, he moved back down to the ankle of her other leg, and Penny groaned, as he kissed his way up this leg too. He planted a kiss just below her naval, and lightly nipped the skin there, as her fingers curled into his hair, trying to push his head down.

"Mm, Leonard," She managed to get out, before letting out a long moan as he started to move his lips further down.

Just as Penny thought he was finally going to give in to her, he held her waist and gently moved her body down the bed slightly, so just her head was leaning against the headboard. He braced himself above her, and then brought one hand up to her face, tracing her bottom lip. He so desperately wanted to kiss that lip, and he could see she wanted it too, but he was determined to wait as long as he could. His eyes stayed locked on hers, a mere black orb rimmed with green, before moving his hand from her lip down to her breast.

"What are you doing to me?" She whispered, her eyes fluttering, as she pushed her chest into his hand. "Don't... uh... don't stop..."

Moving his hands to her sides, he began kissing his way across her heaving chest, down to her abdomen, her stomach, every part of her above the waist, playfully ignoring every hip thrust she gave him. He ran his tongue from hip to hip, which elicited a loud moan from Penny. He placed his hands on her hips and then gently maneuvered the rest of her body so she was lying down fully, and ran his hands up her arms. She wriggled beneath him, and he gave each hand a kiss, before bringing them above her head. He sat up for a second to admire the view, before leaning down and finally kissing her fully on the lips.

She responded instantly, moaning as her tongue rolled into his mouth, her fingers pressing into the headboard. He held her face with one hand, the other on the mattress holding him up slightly. As their tongues explored each others mouths, Penny moved her hands back down to his boxers again, and he let her push them down; with each moan she gave he felt his strength weakening, and the boxers felt too tight anyway. She pulled them down the rest of the way with her feet, as her hands moved to his back, and wrapped her legs around his waist.

With a sudden surge of desire, Penny rolled them over, interlocking her legs with his, as her lips worked hungrily with his. Their lips parted momentarily to moan each others names noisily as she ground her hips roughly into him, her lips crashing back onto his at the sound of him saying her name with that tone.

Leonard let her stay on top for a while, before flipping them back over. She gasped in surprise, reconnecting their mouths quickly, as her hands moved down between them, fingernails grazing his skin. One hand moved back up, her fingers curling into his hair, the other wrapped itself gently around his length, which she lightly stroked.

He moved his mouth to her ear as his breathing got heavier, matching hers. "Penny..." His lips moved down to her neck, lightly sucking at the skin there, and she let go of him as she pushed her hips up to his and let out a moan he was sure would travel through to the residents of 5B. He rested his forehead on hers, looking into each others eyes as they felt each others heaving chests against each other, bodies burning into one another.

Without warning, he took one of her legs, lifting it to his shoulder, and she once more pushed her hips into his. "_Please_, Leonard..." She breathed, her hands now gripping his back.

He ran one hand from her leg on his shoulder, massaging it gently, down to where they met, and he gave her a quick, gentle pinch, before moving that hand to her ass, giving it a firm squeeze. She jerked her hips to him, moaning something that he supposed was meant to be his name loudly, before lifting her head slightly to look at him. "I love you, Leonard, please... mm..." Her eyes fluttered as he grazed his lips against hers at her words. "_Please, _baby. I need you."

At this, he eased himself inside her, her free leg wrapping around his waist, and their lips reconnected fiercely. They moaned into each other with relief, her hands roaming from his hair, to his back, to his face, and back again, unable to keep herself still. Leonard moved his mouth back to her neck, partially to give himself time to moan her name as she thrust her hips to his and squeezed her leg tighter around him.

Lips still on her neck, Leonard slowly pulled himself out almost fully, before slamming back into her, his teeth grazing at the spot he could still remember licking salt from. "_Leonard... _oh, _God!_" She yelped, throwing her head back, her forehead pressing into the headboard, giving Leonard more of her neck to work with. He pulled out again, and slammed back into her, faster this time, calling out her name as she yelled his, and repeated this, increasing in speed each time. The leg around his waist moved up to his shoulder too, as she almost screamed his name, followed by various profanities, over and over. He followed suit too, as the pressure built and he found himself unable to concentrate on just her neck any more, their bodies taking control over their minds.

"Penny..." Leonard moaned into Penny's mouth between lazy kisses. The need to say her name was overwhelming, not scream it in ecstasy but just to say it, felt amazing. "_Penny._"

"_Leonard,_" Her eyes fluttered open, and she gasped as he chose that moment to rock hard against her, one hand tangling into her hair as the other came to where they met once more.

A stream of his name and profanities addressed to a deity flew from her mouth as his hand set to work at her front, accompanied by the harder, faster thrusts being met with her own grinds towards him. Their eyes locked as they continued like this, and he felt her legs tighten around his shoulders simultaneously to her tightening around him. "Uh, Penny, I love you, _Penny..._"

"Leonard," She kept her eyes intently on his, determined to see him reach the edge as she did, and their movements became more wild. "Mm... oh... my... _Leonard_... Leonard!"

As though some kind of blessing from the bed, they fell apart in front of each other almost at the same time, expressing their climax vocally and noisily as he spilled into her. Coming down from their high, Leonard felt Penny's grip loosen and he kissed her softly, holding her face in one hand.

"All hail the King of Foreplay," Penny smiled at him, arms around his neck, still breathless.

"Having a little trouble catching your breath there?" Leonard grinned at her, stroking her face with his thumb.

"I think _I'm _going to need an inhaler at this rate," Penny giggled. She kissed him again, keeping her eyes on his. "Mm, welcome home, Leonard."

They pulled apart and rolled onto their sides, looking at each other, smiling from ear to ear. "I can't believe you got this place... for us."

"It was a spur of the moment thing, you know. I just... saw they were moving and spoke to the person and put a deposit down. And I knew it was the right thing to do because I didn't feel worried or scared or nervous at any point, until I realized I had to tell you, and I wanted it to be a nice surprise." Penny chuckled to herself. "And today the opportunity just... arose... amongst other things."

"Mm, well it's my favorite surprise." Leonard gave her another kiss, unable to keep himself apart from the wonderful woman who had gotten them this apartment. For the both of them. Without regret, or fear.

"Well, your favorite surprise so far." Penny smirked, a wicked expression upon her face.

"There are _more _surprises?" Leonard raised a brow.

"No." She shook her head. "Not for now, anyway."

"Okay..." Leonard frowned, not really sure what she meant by that. "Can I use the second bedroom as an office? I could do little experiments in there!"

"Sure you can sweetie. But it won't _always _be your office." She smiled at him for a moment, watching his confused face as he tried to work out what she was saying. "You think about that while I put my clothes back on and start bringing some bits up to _our _apartment."

* * *

**A/N - Fun fact: as I proof read this, I realised that where I wrote "Leonard, baby, please" I'd originally missed out a comma, so it said "Leonard, baby please" ... that would have been a whole other story ha! Yeah leave me a lil review please, love them, and hope you liked :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - Those of you who asked for a chapter on the second bedroom... I caved and I wrote it. I'm sure you don't mind :) It's M again. Enjoy!**

* * *

Penny grinned, biting down on her lip, as she peeked into Leonard's office. He was concentrating on his laptop screen, back to the door. His jacket and hoodie were draped over the armchair in the corner of the room across from the door, which she decided wouldn't really be much of a problem. He had some new experiment set up on the table next to his desk; for a moment she looked at it, wondering if she could figure out what it was. But either all the things he had taught her since the second bedroom of Apartment 5A had become his office hadn't stuck in her brain, or she was too distracted by the man in the chair.

She glanced over to the wall on the left, against which was a large bookcase. On the middle shelf was a photo she always looked at when she was in this room. It was one of her and Leonard at their house warming party, standing outside their door. His arm was around her waist, and she was popping open a bottle of champagne. They were both grinning at each other, and the '5A' on the door was visible above their heads. They hadn't told anybody about the apartment for just almost four weeks; excited as they were, they had wanted to keep it to themselves for a while and enjoy this private part of their lives for themselves. This apartment, and what it meant for them, was something special to both Penny and Leonard, and having that time just to themselves, alone, had been amazing. It hadn't taken away from the excitement of announcing it to their friends, of course, and it had felt wonderful to both mutually reach the stage that they were ready to share their excitement and commitment.

Smiling, she looked away from the photo to Leonard in his chair. That was the advantage of where his desk was; it was perfect to sneak in and surprise him. Though of course, it had worked the other way around too - Penny suppressed a smirk as she remembered one night when she had been reading one of the papers he was writing, finding herself immersed in just the way he _wrote _about physics, when he had come up behind her and kissed her neck without warning.

The memory reminded her why she was standing at the door of Leonard's office in nothing but one of his t-shirts in the first place, and she tiptoed up to his chair. Carefully, she placed her hands over the edges of the backrest, before quickly pressing down on them and spinning him so he was facing her, putting her mouth on his before he could show any sign of surprise. She dropped herself gently onto his lap as he responded to her kiss, legs folded on either side of him, only pulling back when his hands went around her waist.

"Surprised?" Penny asked, grinning, as she put her forehead to his.

"Mm," Leonard smiled, moving his hands to her thighs, sliding them up beneath the t-shirt. "No panties?"

"Well that's the advantage of... uh," Penny moaned and felt her eyes roll back as Leonard's hands found her breasts. _Control yourself, this is supposed to be for him. _She bit her lip as she looked at him again. "That's the advantage of having our own apartment. No panties."

Pulling back slightly and moving his hands back over her t-shirt to her waist, Leonard frowned. "Are you saying you've not been wearing panties since we've moved here and you haven't told me?"

Giggling, Penny moved her mouth over his, lips barely touching. "Sometimes I wear panties," she breathed, eyes fluttering closed, as her hands moved down to the hem of his t-shirt. "Sometimes I don't."

"Maybe I should start checking." Leonard mumbled.

"Maybe you should." Penny agreed, before kissing him fully on the mouth. Her hands pulled his t-shirt up and they parted lips to remove it; she chucked it to the floor as they continued the kiss. As she felt his tongue against her lips, she pulled back, eyes glazed, chest heaving. She smiled as she saw Leonard breathing heavily too, and slowly stood up, turning his chair back to his desk. He looked at her in confusion, but she simply smiled at him, before beginning to move things from one end of the desk to the other. She had tidied it up earlier that day simply for this reason; it was a big desk, they may as well add it to the list of things they had blessed with sex.

Deciding to take advantage of the view and his position on the chair, Leonard grinned as he put his hands over her ass. She gasped, and took a small pause before continuing to move things over to clear one side of the desk. With a smirk of satisfaction, he began to gently massage it, rewarding him with more moans. Ever since they had moved in, he'd been more assertive, and it drove Penny wild. What turned her on even more, was the fact that he knew this, and would take advantage of it, such as now. She pushed her hips back into him, telling herself it was to try tease him, but knowing it was so she could feel more of him. Taking a shaky breath, she moved the last few items out of the way and patted the empty half of the desk before turning to Leonard. Every intention of getting him to lie down on the desk and her being on top flew out the window when he stood, wrapping his arms around her waist, pushing her into the desk, and kissing her fiercely, their tongues joining the dance this time round. She moaned noisily into him, hands in his hair gripping at his curls. She hadn't anticipated this, and she wasn't sure now how long she could last.

"Oh God..." she breathed, as his mouth moved over to her neck. "Leonard... mmh..."

Biting down on her lip, Penny forced her hands out of his hair, begging her legs to regain some form of strength. She moved her hands between them instead, and quickly undid his pants, pushing them down with his boxers, as he kissed along her jaw. Their mouths reconnected as he stepped out of his pants, kicking them to the side along with his boxers. Penny took that moment to slide her hand between them again and wrap her fingers around his length. In an attempt to get him to at least the same level as she was, she worked her hands swiftly, using movements she knew to be effective on him. But her plan backfired when he began moaning in her ear and working his own hands on her ass, and her grip on him slackened. She considered swapping her hands for her mouth, but she was pretty sure with his newfound assertiveness that would still have more an effect on her than on him.

With only one move left, Penny brought her hands up to his shoulders and her mouth to his ear. "Lie down on the desk baby."

Smirking, Leonard let go of her and turned them, pulling her with him as he lay down with her on top of him. Straddling him, she leant up from his body and pulled her t-shirt off, stretching to show off her nude body for him. As he ran his hands up her sides, she smiled and leant forward slightly, running her own hands across his chest and arms, gently massaging the muscles as she went. His hands reached her breasts again and she leant down, arms on his chest, and began kissing his neck and jaw in an attempt to distract him. But his hands kept going, and she found herself moaning along with him. She grazed her tongue along his skin, but his moans getting louder only brought her to push her chest into his hands as she bit down on his skin. She wasn't even sure how he was doing it, how he had become the one with all the power even when she was trying her best to take control.

As Penny alternated between kisses, licks and bites, Leonard moved his hands from her breasts into her hair. He smiled over a moan as he felt her move one hand from his chest back to his length, returning to what she had been doing earlier. He brought her head up gently and reconnected their mouths, tongues rolling as her grip tightened this time round.

"Mm, Penny," Leonard moaned into her mouth, pushing her head closer to deepen the kiss as he recaptured her lips. He could feel her heart racing against his own, echoing through their bodies. One of his hands left her hair to gently trace down her back, onto her ass, giving it a soft squeeze. She gasped into him, and lifted her head from his and both her hands back to his chest.

"I love you." Penny whispered, breathless, chest heaving into his, eyes burning with a desire that was reflected in his own. "Oh God I love you so much, Leonard."

"I love you too, Penny." Leonard whispered back, eyes locked intently on hers. Her declarations of passion made his heart flutter and stop at the same time; they were words he treasured and would never get tired of hearing or returning. He brought his hand up to gently stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I love you so damn much, Penny."

Their mouths crashed together once more, moving tenderly at first but deepening with every moment that passed. Penny's hand snaked between them again, and she lifted herself slightly to guide him into her. As he filled her and their hips rocked together, her hands moved to grasp his back, nails digging into him as she moaned desperately. She had been waiting for this moment all day, and she couldn't suppress her yelps of relief as he pushed into her and moaned her name. Leonard's hand stayed in her hair, the other moving from her face down to her waist, pressing her urgently onto him.

Grinding herself against him, they lazily explored each others mouths with their tongues between moans of increasing volume and frequency. Leonard felt Penny's fingers dig harder into him, and he responded to her grinds with more force and determination. He watched her beautiful body writhe above him, before moving his mouth to her neck and nipping at the skin there, and then moving his lips up to her ear. Her hands began to roam his body uncontrollably; she tightened around him, and he planted the smallest of kisses just beneath her ear. "You're beautiful, baby."

Despite her determination to outlast Leonard at let him go first, Penny fell apart right there as his hot breath tickled her ear and his lips teased her skin. Screaming his name as her nails dug into him, her head dropped to his and he recaptured her lips to catch the rest of her moans. He came quickly after her, her closeness and tightness throwing him over the edge, the look on her face and sound of her voice making him lose control just as she had only moments ago.

They lay there holding each other for a while, breathing heavily and occasionally giving each other soft kisses. After a while, Penny pushed herself up slightly to look at him.

"This was meant to be for you, you know..." Penny planted her lips on his softly before lifting her head again. "You are one wicked genius."

Smiling, Leonard ran his hands through Penny's hair. "You used to do it to me all the time. I'm not sorry."

"Mm," Penny brought a hand up to his face. "One day I'll get you back for all that teasing when we first made that new bed."

"Oh yeah?" Leonard raised a brow, moving his hand to her ass and giving a gentle squeeze, as he licked the sensitive spot on her neck. Despite herself, Penny gasped slightly and moaned, and Leonard grinned as he looked at her again. "I look forward to it."

* * *

Grinning, Penny snuck into Leonard's office, hand behind her back, clad in one of his shirts that she had left unbuttoned. She watched him type something for a moment, then decided to use the noise of his keyboard to cover up any noise she might make as she walked over to his chair. Like she had a few weeks ago, she placed a hand on his chair and spun him round, keeping one hand behind her back, pressing her lips to his just as she had before.

Not registering anything other than her almost naked body and her lips on his, Leonard kissed her back and brought his hands to the front of her shirt, pushing it apart to reveal her breasts. She fell onto his lap, wrapping one arm around his neck, and ground her hips against him as his thumbs rolled over her nipples. Moaning, Penny pulled at the top of his t-shirt, and he pulled it off, smashing his mouth back onto hers. Hand in his hair, Penny pressed her chest against him, and moved her hand down the hot skin of his body to the waistband of his pants. She raised herself as she undid the zipper and button, rolling her tongue into his mouth as she felt his hand on her ass, the other in her hair. He raised himself slightly too, gripping her ass for support and also for the extra moans it got him, and she pushed down both his boxers and pants, wrapping her hand around his length as he dropped back onto the seat. Moving her mouth to kiss over his jaw, neck, and chest, she teased him with her hand, grinning as she felt him harden and grow. She took a moment to watch as he writhed beneath her, and she pressed down onto him, moving her mouth to his ear as she moaned loudly.

"Mmh, Penny, don't stop," Leonard panted, moving a hand between her legs.

Penny gasped and ground against his hand, moaning into his ear again. His mouth moved to her neck and she reminded herself of her aim, and quickly resumed her earlier ministrations with her hand, letting herself enjoy the work of _his _hands and tongue too. Taking advantage of his eyes being closed, she wrapped the arm that had been behind her back around his neck, draping her hand over the edge of the backrest; she needed the support, and his hand that wasn't between her legs was now moving to her back. She moved her lips from his ear, to his jaw, and then back to his neck and then his chest, biting gently on his skin, before moving back up to his mouth. As her hands began to move faster, his did too, and she placed her mouth over his. Moaning into each other, Penny hoped he would give in soon before she fell apart completely and ruined her plan.

Bodies sweating, they pressed against each other tightly, before Leonard moved both his hands to her waist and tried to pull her onto him. She smirked against his mouth, pushing her hips up away from him, and then back down, brushing his tip against her entrance.

"Penny, please, I need you," Leonard begged, trying again to push himself into her.

Chest heaving, Penny let go of him, sitting up. She bit her lip as she looked at him, her body throbbing wildly for him. The sight of him beneath her almost made her fall back onto him and take him right there, but she forced herself to stand up, legs weak.

Leonard opened his eyes and looked up at her, lips parted. "What... what are you doing?" Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Are we using the desk again? Take off your shirt."

Penny shook her head. "No."

"Wall?"

Again, Penny shook her head, biting her lip. _God that would be so good though... _

"Come on, baby, please," Leonard grabbed her hand.

For a moment, Penny gave in, kissing him fiercely on the mouth. His hand then moved to her shirt, and Penny moved back again.

Taking a deep breath, both for the nerves and to calm her down - she couldn't risk kissing him again or she really would give in and have sex with him right now - she held out her hand, revealing what she had been hiding without him noticing, and then dropped it into his hand, closing it around the object.

"I'm pregnant." Penny said, still slightly breathless.

Leonard's jaw dropped and he blinked furiously, staring at her in disbelief. He didn't even have the ability to overthink, his mind was stuck on her two words and the positive pregnancy test in his hand. He tried to say something, but his mouth just moved aimlessly.

Penny giggled before biting her lip. "Yup, told you I'd get you back for all that teasing with the new bed." She looked back down at his hand, before smirking, and going over to sit in the armchair, pulling her shirt off and tossing it over to the door. "You just take your time there, baby. I'll be right here waiting for you to continue." She picked up a notepad from the side table by the armchair. "I'm just going to start drawing out plans for this room becoming the baby's bedroom. I did tell you when we moved in that this wouldn't be your office forever."

Glancing back over at Leonard's hand, Penny grinned. "You can't keep that pregnancy test in your hand forever you know. Eventually I'm going to need it so I can put a ring on your finger."

His jaw dropped further, stuttering, and Penny giggled again. "Yeah, that's the reaction I was looking for." She turned to the notepad, and then quickly back at him. "Oh, and just so you know, this doesn't mean _you _get to propose during sex again. I'll make it more romantic... and even though I've just told you, it still will be a surprise, because... well, you'll see." She nodded to herself. "After we broke in the new bed, I _did _tell you there'd be a better surprise one day. When your mind has finished processing all this, you feel free to replicate those things you did that day."

* * *

**A/N - Fun times. Don't forget to leave a review, I love them! Also, I made a twitter, so you can follow me at terriblewaitres (no, they wouldn't let me put the last s on the end) if you are twitter inclined :) Even if it is just to remind me to finish writing a chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Okay, the final part of this supposed-to-be-a-one-shot saga. This chapter is only rated T, so you'll get to use your imagination quite a bit when it comes to certain parts ;) Or not if you don't feel like it that's cool too. Enjoy! It sure has been fun writing this. I just can't wait until the day we see Leonard and Penny living together and stuff. Let me know what you think :) **

* * *

_Wincing with every step, Penny walked slowly out of the bathroom and back into the bedroom. Pursing her lips, she slipped back under the covers, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally laid back down._

_"I did a good job last night." Leonard mumbled, an amused grin on his face, eyes still shut._

_"Shut up."_

* * *

"Morning sweetie." Penny grinned as Leonard blinked his eyes open.

"Hey," Leonard turned his head slightly to kiss her softly. "Sleep well?"

"Uh-huh," Penny nodded, dropping her head to rest on his chest. "Did you?"

"Yeah." His hands moved, as they had been doing for the past few days, to her stomach.

"We bought a good bed, didn't we," Penny smiled, eyes closing.

"And made good use of it from the very start." Leonard chuckled, drawing patterns across her stomach.

"Oh yes. That we did." Penny smirked. "And pretty much all the other furniture in the apartment."

Grinning, Leonard nodded. "Except for in the closet."

Opening her eyes and raising a brow, Penny tilted her head up towards Leonard and bit her lip. "Well, both the bedrooms have a closet, so..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Penny nodded.

"Okay, but not now, I gotta get ready for work." Leonard swiftly got up and out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom before Penny could protest.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Penny pouted, sitting up and wrapping the covers around her. "If we're not having sex then can you at least pass me my robe?"

Poking his head back into the bedroom, now in his robe, Leonard shook his head. "No."

Grabbing a pillow, Penny threw it at him, but he dodged out of the way quickly and went off to the bathroom. Rolling her eyes, she got up, taking the sheet with her. With a mischievous grin, she shuffled out of the room carefully and stepped into the bathroom, where Leonard was brushing his teeth.

He shook his head. "Penny, I have work."

"Oh." Penny nodded, before stretching her arms up so the sheet fell away for her body, giving Leonard a good view of her figure. She dropped her arms back down and sighed. "Aw would you look at that, now I'm naked. Oops!"

"_Penny_."

"Aw, come on, I'm standing here naked and you're just gonna keep brushing your teeth?" Penny moaned.

Smirking, Leonard gave her a small nod. "Yup."

"Oh for Gods sake." Penny huffed as she picked the sheet back up to cover herself. "It's bad enough that I have to go to this stupid Physics thing of yours tonight, but now I have to shower by myself too?"

"I don't want to be late for work! And it's not a _stupid _physics thing, you said so yourself." Leonard protested, before spitting into the sink. "Besides, we can go _one _morning without."

"Yeah well in nine months time we'll be going like, a gazillion mornings and evenings without, so, we really should be making up in advance for that." Penny pointed out, before turning swiftly on her heel and heading back for the bedroom.

* * *

"You get up to much today?" Leonard asked, pulling away from Penny's usual greeting hug-and-kiss to take off his jacket and bag.

"No." Penny replied, walking off to the bedroom.

"Umm, okay." Leonard raised a brow, confused by her abrupt answer, but putting it down to the fact that they were leaving in two hours and she was the queen of taking an incredibly long time to put on one dress and do her hair and make-up. He followed her through to the bedroom, smiling at the sight of her sat at the vanity table wearing her pajamas, legs crossed. "Your hair looks nice."

"Thanks," she flashed him a grin, before returning to focus on her make-up.

"It looks different," Leonard observed, as he pulled off his t-shirt.

"Really? I just washed it is all." Penny shrugged. _And got it done at the salon..._ _just don't check the bank statements today._

"Oh, okay. I'm just going to get in the shower."

"Alright sweetie. I'll get your suit out so it's ready for you. I ironed your shirt earlier, it's in your office."

Leonard made his way slowly to the bathroom. Usually she would be eyeing him up as he headed for the shower, throwing jokes his way or dropping whatever she was doing to join him. Though he supposed, her hair was done and she was doing her make-up, getting in the shower wouldn't be the best of ideas for her and would only cause havoc in trying to leave on time.

* * *

"You look... _wow_." Leonard breathed, as Penny stepped into the bedroom. She had gotten changed in the office, wanting her dress to be a surprise for him. He noted instantly that the color of his bow tie matched the deep pink-red color of her dress.

Blushing, Penny swayed her hips from side to side, so that the ends of her dress swished gently across the floor, the light catching onto the silk layer underneath the laced layer. "Thank you."

"How do you always look so incredibly beautiful?" Closing that gap between them, he wrapped his arms lightly around her waist, careful not to make any creases in the material.

"How do you always look so insanely handsome?" Penny smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck gently. "Mm, I want to kiss you right now... but I don't think my award-winning Physicist boyfriend should be wearing my lipstick when he arrives."

"We'll save that for later... your boyfriend is receiving an award and grant, I think he deserves some celebration sex." Leonard wiggled his eyebrows.

Penny gasped dramatically. "Not in front of the baby, Leonard!"

"What? Oh please, you say worse things."

"I know, but I thought of it this morning and I've been waiting all day to say that." Penny grinned up at him. "Come on, go get Sheldon and Amy, our car will be here soon. I just need to grab my purse, I'll meet you down there."

* * *

"And last of all, on the completely non-academic side of the spectrum, I want to thank my _amazing _girlfriend, Penny, who didn't let me stop working on this paper to the point she actually started wearing horrible clothing so I wouldn't get distracted." Leonard grinned as the audience started laughing. "She actually wrote most of this speech for me, because she has a way with words and if you know me... well, I'm not so good with the words." He chuckled, hearing laughs from the audience again, specifically from the table that his friends were sat at. "She's also better than me with clothes because she finally convinced me that corduroy suit was _not _cool. Penny is the gorgeous blonde sitting over there in the dress matching my bow-tie."

Giving a nervous little wave, Penny blushed as everybody turned to look at her.

"So, just, thank you for everything, Penny. I love you. Without you I would be either too stressed or not motivated enough to work on this paper for the grant and the award." Leonard smiled over at her. "Yeah, that's everyone I wanted to thank... thank you, so much."

He gave a small wave and the room clapped as he left the small podium to return to his seat. Penny gave him a quick kiss on the lips, placing the fancy envelope he had received on the table, before they turned to focus on the final few award-winners collect their fancy envelopes and give speeches. Finally, the awards presentation section was over, and they were told a warm congratulations and to enjoy the rest of their evenings.

"Well, are you going to open the envelope?" Penny asked, grinning as she swirled cranberry juice around her glass. She looked up briefly at Amy and Bernadette, who suddenly grabbed their men to take to the dance floor.

"Uh, it's just the grant information and stuff, it's just for formality really." Leonard shrugged, pulling a plate of appetizers towards them.

"Oh, come on, open it." Penny nudged the envelope towards him.

Leonard looked at her with confusion. "Alright."

Picking up the envelope, he carefully tore it open. Penny was practically on the edge of her seat, her eyes watching his face intently. Biting her lip, she raised her eyebrows in anticipation as he tipped the envelope slightly, pulling out a piece of paper, which prompted a silver ring to be pushed out of the envelope too.

"Umm." Leonard caught the ring in one hand, before reading the piece of paper. "_Will you marry me_?" He turned to look at Penny, his heart beating wildly, as a smile slowly crept across his face.

"Will you?" Penny asked, her nervous expression changing to echo his smile. "Will you marry me, Leonard Hofstadter?"

"Yes." Upon hearing the question fall from her lips, he didn't need her to ask again. He grinned, putting a hand on her cheek. "Yes, I will marry you, Penny."

Grinning widely, Penny took the ring from his hand, and he extended his left hand. She carefully placed the ring on his fourth finger, before closing her hand around his. "You just made me and baby Hofstadter really happy."

"And you just made _me _really happy." Leonard leaned in to kiss her softly, before pulling back, grinning at each other. He placed a hand in his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a small black box.

"What's that?" Penny asked, raising a brow.

"Remember when you told me you were pregnant, and you also told me that you were going to propose?" Leonard said, waiting for her to nod in response before continuing. "Well, I... went out and," he opened the box, smiling at Penny as she gasped and put a hand to her mouth. "I got you an engagement ring."

"Oh my God," she whispered, her eyes swimming with tears. "Leonard, it's... that's beautiful. I can't believe you did that." Penny looked up at him, biting her lip. "You're amazing."

He gently took her left hand, and took the ring from the box, before sliding it onto her fourth finger. Placing his left hand over hers, they spread their fingers so the two ring fingers were next to each other. Their gaze stayed on the two rings for a moment, before their lips found each other again.

"I love you." Penny whispered as she pulled back slightly, smiling.

Leonard smiled straight back at her. "I love you too." He looked down at their rings again, before standing, and holding out his hand to her. "Care for a dance?"

Taking his hand, Penny giggled and stood up. "Ooh, I thought Leonard Hofstadter doesn't dance?"

"He only dances with the future Mrs. Penny Hofstadter." Leonard grinned, leading her to the section that had been designated as a small dance floor.

Most of the couples dancing were middle-aged physicists with their significant others, swaying happily to the music. A few were pulling off some more impressive moves that Leonard definitely was too scared to even attempt. Sheldon and Amy were awkwardly bobbing on the edge, while Howard and Bernadette went for a more lively waltz-type circuit around the floor.

Stepping towards each other, Penny smiled as Leonard put one hand on her waist, and took her hand with his other. She placed her free hand on his shoulder, and they giggled for a moment at how 'proper' this was. Closing the small distance between them, they began to gently sway to the music, lost in each others eyes. For a while they danced in their own bubble, lost in their world, taking in the intimate moment without a care in the world.

Two songs later, Penny rested her chin on Leonard's shoulder as the song moved on. Amy and Bernadette, who had sat back down, caught her eye and raised their brows at her. She gave them a small nod, grinning, and wiggled her ring finger. Their jaws dropped, and she mouthed 'explain later' at them. She closed her eyes then, smiling softly as Leonard gently began rubbing her back. Thinking about their baby, carefully protected between the both of them, made her smile even more and she sighed into him.

Once the third song ended, they pulled apart to smile at each other.

"You wanna go sit back down, sweetie?" Penny offered.

"Hmm, three songs has been sufficient time to embarrass myself, so, yeah." Leonard chuckled.

"Aw, come on, there were loads of people dancing, and you didn't embarrass yourself. Your dancing was pretty great, even if I do say so myself." Penny grinned, leaning in to kiss him on the lips.

Neither of them pulled away this time, wrapped up entirely in the realisation that they were now engaged. As the kiss progressed, one of his hands snaked into her hair while the other went to her lower back, pressing her into him. Both her arms came around his neck, one hand pressing into his shoulder, the other gripping his curls. She was sure she could feel his ring against her scalp and she let out the tiniest of moans when he accepted her tongue into his mouth. The hand on her back moved slightly lower, rubbing small circles, before dropping down and brushing past her ass as he moved it back to hold her waist.

"Oh God." Penny breathed, pulling back slightly.

"What?" Leonard opened his eyes.

"You need to take me home."

"Why?"

"Because I want my really smart fiancé to get me out of this dress and _oh_-" she inhaled sharply as the hand on her waist pulled her further into him. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself staring into his. "Mmh."

"We didn't even do that much." Leonard raised a brow. He certainly wasn't complaining though. Suddenly a smirk formed on his face. "Come on. I have an idea."

"Ooh, see how smart you are." Penny bit her lip.

Taking her hand, he led her carefully away from the dancing people and weaved through the tables quickly before anybody could stop to talk to him. She followed eagerly, gripping onto his hand. Once they were out of the room and past the people standing out in the corridor, he let go of her hand and wrapped it around her back instead, his hand resting on her ass, and she giggled at him as he led her through the university like this.

"Where are we going?" she asked, her hand fiddling with his pants pocket that was closest to her.

"You don't recognize where we are?"

"Honey, you just won an award acknowledging how freakin' smart and amazing you are, and then we got engaged, and then you kissed me and did that thing with your tongue... _directions _aren't what's on my mind right now."

"Mm, okay. Well, you might recognize _this_."

As they stopped, Penny looked away from Leonard and to the door in front of her. "Your lab."

"Yup." Leonard pulled his keys out from his pocket and unlocked the door.

The second the door was open Penny was back on him, her arms tight around his neck, her lips and tongue at work before he even got a chance to acknowledge what was happening. He guided her into the room, closing it with one hand and managing to turn the lock. One hand back in her hair and the other on her ass, he backed her against the door. She moaned into him, and her nails gently scratched at his scalp before her fingers curled into his hair again. Squeezing her ass, he returned her moan, and she pushed her hips into him. As she began to pull away slightly, he caught her lip with his teeth and she looked at him with fire in her eyes.

"We need to not be wearing clothes right now." Penny practically growled, her hands pushing off his jacket roughly. His response was to kiss her again and undo her dress zipper.

* * *

"You're back! Where did you guys get to?" Bernadette asked, as Leonard and Penny sat back down at the table. They'd spent the best part of twenty minutes trying to fix Penny's make-up and both of their hair, as well as de-crumple their clothes. Her panties were still somewhere in the lab, neither of them quite sure where exactly, since they hadn't even managed to switch the light on until well after they had been flung off somewhere. "You've been gone for like, well over an hour!"

Penny blushed. "We had some business to attend to."

"Oh, please, bestie. We know you were off having engagement and award celebration sex." Amy said gleefully.

"Really, Leonard?" Sheldon turned sharply to look at Leonard with a disappointed look on his face. "Coitus in the lab? Aren't you worried about ruining the expensive equipment in there? Penny is incredibly clumsy, how on earth can you trust that woman to roam your laboratory?"

"Penny's clumsiness is neither here nor there." Leonard replied, and Penny blushed again, smirking.

"_So..._" Raj pressed, staring between the newly engaged couple. "We see those rings on your fingers."

"He's right... you do both have rings..." Howard raised a brow. "I thought Penny was the one proposing?"

"I was." Penny grinned, taking Leonard's hand in hers. "And I did. _But _since I'd already told him before that I was going to propose..."

"I went out and bought a ring too so she could have an engagement ring." Leonard finished, smiling at Penny.

"Oh my God dude, that's the sweetest thing I've ever heard!" Raj fanned a hand at his face, holding back tears.

"_Aww_," Amy and Bernadette cooed, tilting their heads to the side.

Sheldon simply shook his head, and Howard said "well, congratulations."

The girls and Raj fussed over the ring, Sheldon analyzed the molecular properties and Howard commented that he didn't know men's engagement rings could actually be masculine. Leonard and Penny avoided any questions about where they had been for the past hour and a half, but smirking at each other whenever it was brought up.

* * *

Leonard rolled onto his back, and it was a few minutes before Penny found it in herself to move her head onto his chest, their heavy panting subsiding.

"Mmh." She wrapped an arm around his stomach as he drew light patterns on her arm. "That was amazing. You're amazing."

"Too bad about the the stairs." Leonard chuckled.

"Yeah, well, no-one needs to know that was us."

"_Us? _The woman from 5B came outside and _saw _you-"

"Well I wouldn't have done that if it weren't for you, genius!" Penny scoffed. "Same as the thingy in the lab. Oh and if you find my panties I want them back. Those were from Victoria's Secret and since I actually used my own card for that, I would like those back."

"Okay." Leonard chuckled. "I love you."

Penny tilted her head to look up at him. "I love you too." She yawned, and dropped her head back to his chest. "You've worn me out though."

"Hmm, good thing we can stay in bed all day tomorrow." Leonard nodded.

"Perfect."

* * *

_"It's all your fault I can't walk." Penny said, snuggling into his side. "Excellent work, Leonard Hofstadter."_

_"Mm. I'm pretty sure I have fingertip sized bruises on my ass." Leonard frowned, shifting slightly. "And I still have an imprint of your teeth on my shoulder. I can feel it."_

_"Whatever. You have to do the laundry. And put all the magnets and photos back on the fridge. And fix the closet door."_

_"Hey, the closet door was entirely your own fault."_

_"Ugh. Fine. I'll fix that... not today." Penny laughed. "We sound so... married."_

_"We do." Leonard agreed, pulling her closer to him._

_"I can't wait until we are." Penny found herself smiling into him._

_"Me too."_

_At that moment, there was a small thump from the middle of the bed, as though it had given up, right beneath them. They opened their eyes and looked at each other, smirking._

_"Do you think we can get away with just buying new bed slats this time?"_


End file.
